Go back, Sakura, go back
by CagedHeart
Summary: A forest. "You really think you can kill me, Sakura?" She jumped in the air, aiming the katana for his throat. He prepared himself for death. SasuSaku


A/N: my first fanfic. And if you don't like it, put it nicely, will ya. Well there goes my fanfic virginity.

**Disclaimer:** Sure I own Naruto, and the sky is falling on your head right now. Dudes, if I owned Naruto, naruto wouldn't be so stupid and sasuke wouldn't a complete ass and leave, AND sasuke, naruto, gaara, neji, shikamaru, and so on would be my play toys.

It was warm in these woods, but the rain soaked everything and everyone. Naruto and Sakura were stuck under a huge oak tree as the rain came down in sheets. Sakura shivered as the wind whipped the rain and the whole forest. Kakashi hadn't been heard from since he said he was going to gather information three hours ago.

Sakura was ready to hurt him for telling them to wait here near enemy territory. Truth was, this was a simple recon mission and to make it less suspicious only Kakashi went into town. This town was near the sound village and Sakura knew that with the sound came memories of Sasuke. She had last seen him was when she was fifteen. But that was three years ago and she couldn't care less what happened to him. Or so she told herself. Naruto was being unusually quiet and Sakura knew that he was thinking about Sasuke.

Naruto wanted to bring Sasuke back and still he had failed. His pride was killed though he wouldn't let anyone see it. The wind whipped again but Sakura had long since given up on fighting the cold that was now soaked into her as she and Naruto looked like drowned rats. Sakura sighed, hoping Kakashi would hurry up and if he didn't she was going to waste him at the next training session.

"When do you think Kakashi-sensei will be back?" Sakura asked Naruto who was sitting on the ground under the tree.

"I don't know, but if he comes back with one of his pervy Icha Icha books, then I'm going to give him one thousand years of death," he pouted. Sakura giggled at the comment remembering their genin days. Remembering Sasuke.

'No don't think about him, he left and is never coming back,' she told herself.

'**You do realize that it's not healthy to lie to yourself, right?' **Inner Sakura asked.

'Why are you here, I don't need you, leave," she commanded. Not that it did any good.

'**You need me to tell you what's what, since your too much in denial to do it yourself,' **Inner Sakura said.

'No one asked you,' she told herself.

'**Well, that is true, but since I'm giving my opinion, you have to listen. Now did you say that you don't care about Sasuke and don't want him back?' **Inner Sakura asked, awed.

'Damn right, so what do you say to that?' Sakura asked glad that she just denied wanting Sasuke back. Thought she had thought of nothing else for six years.

'**I'm saying that you are a baka and in so much denial that you need serious counseling," **Inner Sakura responded.

'Will you get to the damn point,' Sakura demanded.

'**Okay, you want Sasuke back and you want to screw his brains out,' **Inner Sakura chimed.

'You went over Titanic with that comment,' Sakura told herself.

'**True and you want to save him because Orochimaru's back and still wants Sasuke's body,' **Inner Sakura said with a smile.

'That just screams pedophile and Orochimaru will never get Sasuke,' Sakura denied.

'**Orochimaru is a pedophile but you still love Sasuke,' **Inner Sakura admitted.

'That's it, I'm tuning you out,' Sakura declared. She tuned out her innerself and focused on what she was doing. Which was still waiting for that damn Kakashi. The rain wasn't letting up and Sakura was bored as hell. She looked down at Naruto, who was sleeping against the tree trunk. Sakura sighed and decided to take a walk in the rain.

She left the minimal shelter the tree provided and started to walk. There was no particular direction and she weaved in and out of the trees that blocked her path. The rain clouds were getting darker and the rain was falling faster but it didn't matter as Sakura came up on a tiny clearing.

This clearing wasn't big enough for a house or cottage but Sakura liked it all the same. She stood on the outside of it as she looked around. Then a chakra signal caught her attention. It was near, more near than she should have let happen before she sensed it. The signal was familiar and held a hint of suppressed power.

Sakura looked around and stayed in the shadows trying to find the source. However, when she did she wanted to run the other way. There, on the other side of the clearing, flashed the sharingan. Sakura was frozen in place not knowing what to do. Should she run for Naruto? No, she could handle this on her own. But when she spoke it was a whisper.

"Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke was walking on the forest floor due to the rain. He was on his way to sound to destroy a hideout that was near him. He heard that Orochimaru had lived though the assault that Sasuke had done. It hardly mattered that he was alive, in that lab was something Sasuke wanted and if Orochimaru was there it would just waste his time and power.

Then Karin would come looking for him and that was something he wouldn't wish on the devil himself. Karin had her uses but most of the time she was just an annoying bother. Sasuke came upon a clearing and stopped suddenly. That chakra signal that he was sensing was one he would never forget. Sakura. His eyes flashed sharingan as he saw a movement suddenly stop. He held his breath not wanting a confrontation. But his hope diminished as he heard her whisper.

"Sasuke." Damn, she saw him. If she was here then that meant that the dobe was here as well. Sure enough he sensed fox boy's chakra signal about half a mile away. What would Sakura be doing that far from Naruto? Is she asking to die? But nonetheless he couldn't stop himself from saying her name.

"Sakura."

* * *

What was Sasuke doing out here?

Sakura regained her composure and stepped into the clearing, now getting more soaked through than what she already was. She saw Sasuke do the same. She couldn't help but stare at how much more grown up Sasuke looked at eighteen. He was soaked just like her and his white kimono stuck to his sculpted chest and lean muscles while his pants clung to legs showing off every feature that wasn't helping Sakura right now.

She looked back up at his face, she wasn't surprised to find that it had no emotion to enhance the handsome features that were already there. She didn't know what to say to him but she had many things to tell him. They just wouldn't come out of her mouth. Sakura was at a loss for what to say, but Sasuke spoke first.

"What are you doing here?"

She was surprised that he said anything and was too stunned before she could answer his question.

"What's it to you, Sasuke?" she asked. God help her for not killing him on sight like she had been ordered to do by Lady Tsunade.

"I don't care if you get yourself killed out here," he said emotionless. His answer however, pissed her off. She wasn't twelve anymore and could take care of herself. She didn't need anyone.

"Then what are you doing here?" she asked not saying his name, for it sounded far to intimate when she was supposed to kill him.

"Hn," was all he said. This proceeded to piss her off more. Her hand twitched to her holster and his twitched to his katana. She didn't want to fight him. She wanted to be with him. However, that was never going to happen and she would have to face the music sometime.

"You do know that Orochimaru is after you again?" she asked coldly. For a moment she thought she saw surprise flick over that gorgeous face of his, but if was over so fast she thought she imagined it. The thought that he was surprised relaxed her noticeably.

"Yes," Sasuke answered. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to fight, but a shinobi protects her village and that was what she was going to do. Sakura felt a jerk at her heart but ignored it and prepared to kill the only man she'll ever love. Right now she was following orders and she hoped that Naruto would forgive her.

"Then you know that where we stand is where you'll die," she stated trying to sound detached and lethal. He smirked at her.

"You really think you can kill me, Sakura?" he asked, a hint of amusement was in his voice. She nodded, ignoring the sharp pain that accompanied his words. At her nod, his smirk grew more pronounced. Then he drew his katana setting back his emotionless mask. She prepared herself to kill, to destroy.

Sasuke awaited her move but when it didn't come he ran forward himself. Two feet from her and he disappeared. Quickly she drew a kunai and turned on the spot to meet Sasuke's katana head on. Metal on metal clashed as the two opponents' weapons collided. Both jumped back and Sakura threw her kunai at Sasuke's heart while he was in mid-air but he dodged it and came rushing at her with his katana again.

She jumped on top of the sword as Sasuke had stopped the sword when he didn't see her. She force chakra in her leg as she kicked at his face. He couldn't dodge so he moved so that instead of crushing his face she shattered his left shoulder bone. He jumped back and Sakura was thrown off the sword but landed in a crouched position.

Sasuke examined his shoulder but Sakura came up faster than expected to punch him in the stomach. Sasuke had no choice but to active his sharingan to block it, which in turn made him drop his katana as that was the only good shoulder he had. Sasuke held her fist and up to kick her ribs but she grabbed his leg before he made contact.

As the rain fell harder lightening struck, shaking the sky and thunder clapped, disabling the heavens and Sakura's heart was breaking. She took the leg she had and started to spin him in circles. When she was spinning fast enough she let go. But instead of crashing into the tree, he did a mid-air flip and landed on the tree parallel to the ground.

The rain was coming down so much she could hardly see Sasuke, but he came at her doing ninjutsu. Sakura recognized it as his fireball jutsu and hastily jumped out of the way. She was surprised that he could keep that going in this downpour. By the time the jutsu had been extinguished Sakura was breaking down.

"Why did you leave us?!" she cried at Sasuke. She saw him stop at her voice but then ran toward her for hand-to-hand combat.

"Because I needed power," he answered. He threw a right hook but she ducked. Sasuke flipped over her and landed behind her. She remembered the last time he was behind her and it made her heart cry more as she was on the verge of tears, but she wouldn't cry, that was something she refused to do.

"Why won't you come back?" she asked jumping away before he could do anything. Sakura turned to face him as the rain swirled around them. She had to know if he wanted to come back. If given the choice, would he? That answer was something she couldn't live without.

"I can't come back," he told her. Sasuke wondered where this was going. He saw that she was ready to cry. Cry for what? Cry for him? For death? For sadness? He told himself that her tears didn't matter to him. He found out now that he was wrong. He tried to sever that bond. Between him and Sakura. Him and Naruto. Everything that he used to care for. But now that bond was stronger than it ever was.

"Can't or won't?" she questioned holding her tears back as she ran to him for a punch. Before she reached him she disappeared and reappeared behind him. Sasuke turned around and caught her fist again.

"I don't have the choice to go back," Sasuke said. Something in her snapped. What did he mean that he didn't have a choice? Is he stupid? What made him think that? Either way she was pissed and she started to yell and throw punches that he dodged.

"What do you mean you don't have a choice? You've always had a choice! You chose to be an avenger! You chose to leave the village! You chose to sever your bonds! And you chose to leave us!" Sakura cried desperately while trying to land a hit. But she stopped for a split second and Sasuke took his chance. He hit her so hard she went though a tree. As the dust settled around her, she took the chance to disappear.

She took to the trees and grabbed a kunai. Using her chakra she elongated it and made it into a katana. Sakura saw Sasuke looking around for her and she jumped in the air aiming her katana for his throat. He saw at the last minute as she jumped on him with a sword aimed at his throat. He prepared himself for death.

There was no sound in the forest now except for the sound of the rain, lightening, and thunder. There was no metal clashes. There was no shouting of jutsu. The wind had ceased, the rain continued on. Like life itself continued on. The only evidence of a fight was the partially burned ground, knocked over tree, and a sobbing body straddling a still one.

Sakura's eyes were closed to what she had done. She was trying desperately to hold in her sobs of sadness. With both hands braced on the hilt of the katana she slowly commanded her eyes to open. What she saw was a surprise to her and she started to shake her head.

Sasuke was beneath Sakura. His eyes were slightly wide as Sakura cried over him again. When her eyes opened they widened to the size of plates. Her katana was one inch to the right of Sasuke's throat. The rain mixed with her tears as she cried. But not from happiness of his death, from the happiness that he was alive. Though she denied it to herself.

"No, no, you were supposed to die," she sobbed but still relieved that he was not dead. Sasuke thought she was actually going to kill him. At the last minute he saw her hands, which held the katana twitch to her right, and stab the ground there as her eyes closed as if denying that she wanted him dead.

He looked at her as she cried. Her green orbs filled with tears but he saw relief. Her pink hair was matted to her head from the rain. And he admitted to himself that she had never looked more beautiful than what she did now. As that realization shocked him, another also shock him. That twitch that saved his life was a reflex. Her mind meant to kill him but her body was incapable of carrying out the order.

"Sakura," he stated clear as day. She stopped sobbing and looked at him. Her face was scrunched up with tears and her eyes were already red and puffy. But she still answered him, all the same.

"Sasuke," she cried. He couldn't help himself then, he took his left uninjured arm and hooked it on the back of her neck, dragging her down. Their lips met as she relaxed. She took her hands off the hilt of her katana. One was at his chest, the other went to his shoulder.

He felt the pressure, then a warming sensation. Soon he felt no pain if he moved his right arm. Sasuke took that arm and brought it to her waist to bring her closer than she already was. This made her gasp and then Sasuke's tongue slid in her mouth. He tasted her, ran his tongue over her teeth, over her tongue encouraging it to play back.

She did. She forced Sasuke to give up control and entered his mouth. She started to wonder everywhere when Sasuke took control back and snaked his hand up her shirt. As he brushed the sensitive nipple she groaned and her legs automatically widened. Sasuke's other hand ran the length of her side and rested on her thigh bringing it up.

Sakura felt Sasuke's hard manhood against her womanhood and she felt him let out a moan as his mouth began to attack her neck. Her hand went in between them to run her hands over his chest and back up to his shoulders. Sakura then felt a need for air. They both broke the kiss and looked at each other. She was about say something but she heard her name.

"SAKURA, WHERE ARE YOU?" Naruto called from a distance. Sakura looked in the direction of the voice. She turned back to Sasuke. He was looking in the direction of Naruto's voice. Then back to look at her. His eyes were clouded with need that she felt too. God, she didn't want to let go.

Sasuke made the move to get up and Sakura followed the suit. Naruto seemed far off so they had some time before he reached them.

"Sasuke--," she was cut off by him.

"Sakura, go back to Naruto," he said lowly.

"No, let me stay with you," she demanded. He looked at her then and took her face in both hands.

"Go back, Sakura, go back," Sasuke said again. She felt a pressure on her neck and knew that he did it again. She tried to keep consciousness. Before she blacked out she had to say it once more.

"I love you, Sasuke," she whispered.

"You ,too. Wait for me," was what she heard from Sasuke as her world when black.

And that's that. Hmmm, that took a while to write. Well all I have to say is push the prettiful purple button. You know you wanna. See you peeps later.


End file.
